An equal mix of Sass and Shy
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: When Veronica drags Axel away in the middle of the night after the final Performance of Sylvando the Great, Axel expected a small talk, but instead got much more than he bargained for. Rated M for the Smut and vanilla fetishes. (First Smut btw ) One-Shot


Axel walked through the area that he and Veronica fought Rashimon, remembering the incident before leaving the town,

Veronica sees this and hugged Axel, who was still in his outfit, a black armour with a dark red cape.

"Hey, Veronica... what's up?"

The blonde smiled, "I'm thinking...do you... want to go somewhere private?"

Axel raises an eyebrow, "Like the usual place?"

Veronica coyly smiles, "Uh uh... Follow me..."

* * *

Veronica had taken Axel outside and led him to a small cave. It was deep enough to hide in.

She had set up a small bed and sat on it. "Hehehe... like it?"

Axel blushed, "Veronica? What are we gonna do here?"

Veronica kicks off her shoes, showing off her long legs and orange socks, "Easy! We're going to do it?"

Axel blushes, "What!? I'm 17 and-"

Veronica giggled, "You just turned 18, you're legal. You told me your birthday, remember? Or at least, I heard it from Jade... Eh. Either way, you're old enough!"

Axel blushes as Veronica suddenly pulls him close. "I'll undress myself first..." She then nudges him away with her foot, before she takes off her iconic red hat and dress, showcasing her red panties and bra.

Axel felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Oh boy..."

Veronica then lifts her left leg, hand running up her rather nice thighs and takes off her sock, the did the same on the right one. "Your turn~"

Axel was very eager to do it. So he'd quickly undress himself, only keeping his boxers on.

Veronica moves her clothing and his together and casted a spell that kept it safe from thieves.

She pull the thick, warm bedsheet over herself. "Join me...~"

Axel immediately enters the bed and Veronica is on top. He was glad she was in her adult form. Because she was actually quite...busty. He felt internally awkward.

Veronica suddenly plants a kiss on his lips, hugging him tightly, her left thigh rubbing against his crotch.

Axel hugs back, giving a slight moan as she did so, he'd rub his crotch off it...

Veronica raises an eyebrow, he was like a metal king already, "You really are eager... Heh heh~!"

She then pulls his member out. Giving it a few strokes, she was a little... Intimidated by it's size. He had surpassed her expectations rather well.

Axel grew a little... Hot from her touching him. She eventually winks as she slips his member between her thighs, moaning. A gasp from him as she began to grind off him, her cute tongue out as she winks at him.

"Liking it so far...?" She asked, panting a little in tempo with the grinding.

Axel moans from the soft thighs of the Mage.

He'd now start thrusting forward in sync with her own.

Veronica giggles as she fights back a moan, he hand slipping in her panties to relieve some stress in there.

Axel sees this and smiles, "I'm that good?"

Veronica shook her head, "Nah, you're terrible, this is clearly your first time...! But so is mine... I've been... practicing with Serena...~"

Axel blushed, imagining the two together in bed, doing lewd acts...

Veronica gasped as something hot slathered her thighs. She'd grin. "think you can do that again...? Only..." She strips her panties off, revealing her sex, untouched and very eager for Axel's member. "C'mon...! Don't hold back...!" She urged as she surrounded the cave with soundproof barriers.

Axel hugs her as his member slid against her entrance. Veronica took deep breathes. This was going to hurt. She knew that much... But that was all she knew, she and Serena knew about using legs and feet to stimulate men... But that was very rarely used... Apart from those, she was new to this as much as Axel...

He'd stick it inside her and the sudden pain caused Veronica to cry out "Naaggghnnn!" She'd take a deep breath followed by a pained cry. "K-Keep going...!"

She demanded as she started going up and down like a piston, a lubed up piston at high speed.

Axel moans as he increases the tempo a little more, Veronica responded by doing the same.

The two touch foreheads, their eyes meet. "A-xy... I- Lo-ve y-ou..." She said an a gentle tone. Her eyes hiding pain, but then she closed them tightly, her face hiding in Axel's surprisingly toned chest as she gasps in pain. "Nn-nn-ng-ga-ah...!"

Axel began feeling what he was feeling, "Agh! Gh..-ng- Ver-on-ica...! Nnngh!"

Veronica was getting close, her face blushed as she smirks, pain turns to pleasure. "Damnit, just Lightning Thrust me already!" She screams as Axel does so.

"NNNNAAAAGGGGH!"

"GGGRRRRAAAAGH!"

Both let out a scream. Not of pain, but of pleasure.

Veronica drops onto Axel, hugging him tightly. "Heh...heheh~" she giggled.

"Serena's gonna be mad if she finds out..." She pulls out, but then realized, "I forgot protection!"

Axel goes wide eyed, "GUH!?"

* * *

A month and a half had passed and, she took Axel to the cave again. "Axel?"

He nods, "Yes?"

She'd blush. "I can't revert to my Child Form. My amulet won't come off. And it's for a good reason."

He didn't click, "I don't ge-"

She then breaks it to him. "Damnit, Axy! I'm pregnant!"

Axel was struck. But...he smiled and just hugged her. "Heh... Heheh...!"

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "You're not mad?"

Axel had a tear stream down his face. He was more than happy. "I'm ecstatic!'

* * *

This is literally my first ever Smutty story ;3; I know, I succ.


End file.
